Atrial Natriuretic Factor (ANF) immunocreactive neurons have been found in the hypothalamus, suggesting a potential neural-renal axis in the control of salt regulation. The possibility of (SAH) causing dysfunction of this axis with resultant hyponatremia is being considered.